The present invention relates to a device for automatically feeding spokes one by one from a reservoir to a machine for fitting the spokes into the holes of a spoked-wheel hub.
Fitting spokes into spoked-wheel hubs is a meticulous and delicate operation which up to now has been carried out manually. Machines are being developed for carrying out this fitting operation automatically. It is then necessary to feed these devices with spokes, these spokes being disposed in a given position. In fact, the spokes comprise generally a cylindrical rectilinear rod portion, one end of which is curved forming a head of larger diameter than the rod portion. For correct fitting, some devices require the head to be positioned in a definite direction, so that the spoke can pass into the spoke-fitting machine and so that the spoke is correctly positioned on the spoked-wheel hub.
Dispensers have already been constructed for different parts. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,092 describes a screw dispenser comprising a knife selector followed by a slide ramp with a special section, the screws passing under a roller having circular peripheral grooves in which the screws are engaged when they are in a correct position. In this device the roller serves solely as abutment and cannot be suitable for selecting spokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,830 describes means for feeding screws in the correct position by means of a rotary conveyor disposed between two ducts. This device does not however provide true selection and is inapplicable to the shape of spokes.